Sadness of a Idol
by GemYin
Summary: A Idol Group that holding a concert to show off new Top Idols that Join them. We learn about a Top Idol past.


**I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it. Anything unrecognisable belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a regular friday at Starlight Academy. It was homeroom time.

In Ichigo's homeroom, the doors suddenly slammed open causing the girls to stop what they're were doing and look at the entrance.

"Galaxy! Amazing! It's showtime!" shouted Johnny Beppu, while spinning and did a pose. Soon Johnny stop his pose and press a button which brings up a hologram of a poster of a rainbow above a bright star appeared in the background with a big black title, Colorful Bright on it with a sub-title below it, New Joined Top Idols Live Concert.

"Honeys we are going to have a live concert by the newly joined members of Colorful Sky this weekend." said Johnny.

The girls squealed in excitement.

"Wow Colorful Bright, a group of Top Idols. Every year they allow Top Idols to join them and hold a live concert to show off who join them. The name refers to the colourfulness and brightness that the Top Idols shows." said Aoi.

"Wow Sugoi." said Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile a girl with long black hair, red eyes and pale skin and looked very beautiful named Miyuki Otanishi was asked by Headmistress Orihime Mitsuishi to come to her office. She didn't smiled nor looked happy.

Miyuki soon reach the doors of the her office. She opened the doors to see the and went in.

"What do you want Headmistress?" asked Miyuki as she took a seat at the front of her desk and sat down.

"You've got a letter from your family." Orihime said as she handed an envelope to her.

Miyuki looked at the lette with disgusted before she ripped it to pieces and stamped on them. Orihime looked shocked.

"Otanishi-san you still can't angry at them." said Orihime. "You even slammed their phones calls."

"Yes I can, how can they want to be in my life now while they didn't all those years. They just interested in being my life now just I'm a Top Idol. They only care about status, themselves and each other besides me and not at all me. The only person who can love me and I love that person back is my grandmother, she was the only person who only showed love, kindness and caringness to me and understands how I feel. My family will now longer be my family and always will be. Besides I think they're better without me. I have no times for distractions for when I'm going to be in Colorful Bright Newcomers Concert since I joined the group." shouted Miyuki and left the office in a huffed.

Orihime sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

It was lunch time. The six were at the table.

"I can't believe I'm going to see a bunch Top Idols at the concert." said Sakura.

"Well I want to see how amazing they are." said Ran.

"The great Yurika-sama wants to know how good they are." said Yurika.

"I can't to see it Love You." Otome said cheerfully.

Aoi squealed. The others notice.

"What is it?" asked Ran.

Aoi pointed and everyone followed her point to see Miyuki.

"That's Miyuki Otanishi. She has AB negative blood. Her favorite foods are chocolate, mint, sweets, cakes, pastries, apples, mangoes, grapes, oranges and strawberries. Her least favorite food is broccoli. Even through she is a first year, she already a Top Idol." said Aoi in a dream like state.

"As expected from Aoi." said Ichigo. Yurika, Ran and Otome nodded.

Miyuki picked up a light blue book with a LoLi Gothic logo on the front and an collection of those cards in it.

"Wow she likes that brand as well." said Ran.

* * *

It was the weekend and the six were hanging out when a black car came in front the academy. Everyone notice it. Everyone who came out of the car were 3 people, one a man with black short red eyes and pale skin who wears a white button up shirt, black trousers and brown loafers, another is a woman with porcelain skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair who wears a white dress and sandal and lastly, a girl with blonde hair, red eyes and porcelain skin who wears a black pencil skirt, red shirt and black Mary Janes.

"Who are they?" said Sakura.

"I wonder what they're doing at the academy." said Aoi.

"Hello their would you all are like to tell me why are you all here." said Johnny as he came up to them.

"Hello we would like to go to the Headmistress Mitsuishi Orihime office and see Otanishi Miyuki-chan. My name is Yamada Makato." said the man.

"I'm Yamada Aki." said the woman.

"I'm Yamada Sakura." said the girl.

"Sure right this way." said Johnny as lead them to the office.

"What's going on?" said Ichigo.

Everyone else shrugged.

* * *

Johnny soon lead Miyuki to Headmistress Orihime office after being asked by her and let her in. Soon Johnny left.

As soon as she entered, she saw the headmistress and 3 people she never want to see again on seats.

"What are you all doing here?" shouted Miyuki.

The 3 people flinched from her voice.

"Now Miyuki-chan is that the way you talk to you mother, father and sister." said Aki. "We've come to ask you why you won't answers our calls and respond to our letters. And that we want to be a family again."

"How we're you my family anyway, you never acknowledge me and my existence unless when you have to feed me. You were always paying attention to Sakura just because she's just a stupid super model, singer and violinist. And that always whenever I wanted to talk to you guys, you pushed me away. Grandma notice the thing and we both decided to leave because we think you all are better off without me. You only want to make contact with me just because I'm a Top Idol and more famous than Sakura. Doing that will make you famous and increase your publicity. Your all selfish and you don't love me at all. We will never be a family because of what you guys done." shouted Miyuki in a harsh tone emitted in her voice.

Her family gasped- she had changed so much.

"That's not true. We do love you but that we've been so caught up with Sakura achievements and publicity that we forgot about you and that we wanted the whole thing to never end for us. We've became stupid and selfish. We know what we have done is wrong." said Makato in a sad tone.

"We know it was our selfish and stupid ways that we lost you. We realised that from that note you left after leaving the house that night and move with Nadeshiko to somewhere else of what we have we done and we were thinking of ourselves and not you at all." said Aki in shame.

"Now we know that you hate us, we know we would hate ourselves too after what we done to you. But please, we track you so we mean make thing right. It was very hard to track you after you changed your surname to grandma maiden name. So please let us be a family again, a proper family." begged Sakura.

Miyuki glare at them and gritted her teeth in disgust.

"You don't deserve to ask anything of me after all the terrible things you've done. Besides you guys are just a distraction to me, I'm not related to you anymore and you're no longer my family. Grandma is the real family and your all fakes and now dead to me, all of you. Your failures of being parents and a sister to me. And you," Miyuki pointed to Sakura. "I lived all my life in your shadow and had everyone attention. I was always compared to you," Sakura looked away. "And Aki and Makato." as she pointed to her parents as they gasped at her for calling them their own names, not mom and dad. "your're terrible people, you don't deserve my parents of all this time, that's why I never contact you at all because your all the worse." Miyuki said harshly

Her family gasped when she said that and became crestfallen.

"You're right Miyuki, I was failure of being a sister to you. But please I understand us first." said Sakura stricken with tears.

"Your right about me and your mother being failures of being parents to you." Makato cried out. And Aki nodded.

All Miyuki did was scoff.

"First of all- you guys suck are just money lovers, with no other care than flaming publicity, you'd ignore your only other daughter away from your lives just to pay attention to the favourite one. Every time when I always when wanted to talk to you guys, you pushed me away. You guys stink! Look at you! I hate you from the bottom of my own heart!" She raged. "If you love me that much than you'll come to my concert but you probably might won't come because Sakura stupid gigs and attending them and never my performances like you always have. If you do attended it, than I shall see." with a huff Miyuki left.

"Miyuki." Sakura said as she ran after her.

"Sorry about that." both Aki and Makato said together to Headmistress Orihime who was watching the whole thing.

"It's alright. It's seems that Miyuki has issues with you two and Sakura-San. Will let just how see those issues are as time goes on." said Orihime as she looked on.

Aki and Makato nodded.

* * *

The six were walking when heard noise. They followed to reveal Miyuki and another girl arguing. They secretly hide in the bushes to see everything.

"Whats going on?" asked Ichigo.

The others shrugged.

"Please Miyuki." begged the girl, she grabbed Miyuki right arm but Miyuki shook her off.

"Oh please Sakura, you are never going to my family along with mum and dad forever." shouted Miyuki to her.

"Miyu-" Sakura dead cut off when Miyuki slapped her. The six gasped. Sakura held her cheek of where Miyuki slapped her, in shock.

"I know you, Aki and Makato won't come to the concert today because of your stupid career and those two love you more than me." Miyuki ragged and lefty her sister who was stricken with tears.

"I wonder what's that all about." Ran questioned the others.

"I'm not sure." said Sakura.

"How about we ask Headmistress Orihime." said Aoi.

The others nodded and went her office.

* * *

The six arrive and went inside the office.

"Headmistress Orihime can we ask you something." said Aoi.

"Sure." said Orihime, looking up from her work.

They told her about seeing Miyuki and Sakura argument.

"We like to know Miyuki past to understand the thing please." asked Otome.

Orihime put her head down.

"I see, she told me her past to understand her situation. Well her parents were always paying attention to her older sister, Sakura who is a super model, singer and violinist. They do love Miyuki but they're to busy to pay attention to Sakura than her, leaving her sad and alone. And that always when she wanted to talk to her parents, they pushed her away, only noticing her when they have to feed her. Her grandmother, Nadeshiko noticed it so herself and Miyuki decides to leave them, thinking that they don't love her (Miyuki) and better off without her. They managed to get them to sign papers to give custody of her to Nadeshiko and get to sign the transfers papers to from her middle school to Starlight Academy without themselves knowing after she passes her entrance exam and audition. One night, while her family is asleep, she packed up her stuff, left the house, left a note at her bedroom and went with her grandmother and move in order to be near Starlight Academy which Miyuki lives in the dorms." said Orihime.

The others was shocked when they hear this.

"Miyuki must be that bitter because of that. The great Yurika-sama understand how bitter it is." said Yurika.

"I guess the problems of family affect her but no matter she carries the feelings of her fans and friends as aTop Idol and also the feeling of the people who cares for her. That what makes her a Top Idols because of the feelings she carries and the training she done." said Orihime.

"I never knew that about her." said Aoi.

* * *

It was the weekend and everyone is at the concert.

"It's so exciting." said Ichigo.

"I can't wait Love You." Otome said as made a love shape with her fingers.

"If they're bad than, they wouldn't want the great Yurika-sama to suck their blood." said Yurika.

"Hey look is that Miyuki family." Ran said as she pointed at them.

"Hey is that old lady far from them, is Miyuki grandmother." said Aoi as she pointed to old woman with a walking a stick.

"I guess they love Miyuki enough to come, looks its starting." Ran said as the stage light being to shine.

Soon out comes Miyuki and four other girls. Soon the music began and the girls begin to sing and dance.

Soon in the middle, the girls than do a Special Appeal, Melody Musical.

_'_Look how much Miyuki-chan has grown up.' Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"Wow its amazing." said Aoi.

* * *

As Miyuki was leaving after the concert was over, she saw her family but she only glad to see her grandmother and not her parents and sister.

"I'm glade you made it grandma." said Miyuki as she hugged Nadeshiko.

"The concert was lovely." said Nadeshiko. Miyuki stopped hugging and turn to see her family. Soon her smile turn into a frown.

"I guess you've cared enough to come but all of you will never be my family." said Miyuki. Soon she turn and left.

Nadeshiko turn to them as well.

"In my family they are no favourites so you no longer my family as well after you done, my only is my husband and Miyuki. You should be ashamed of yourselves because what you done." said Nadeshiko in a firm tone and leaves them.

Aki and Makato were soon in tears. Sakura looked at where the places where they used to be and said "What have I done?"

* * *

**The song was Calendar Girl which is owned by Aikatsu and not me. The four other girls are Sunami Suzuki, Rumi Okino, Michiko Sera and Masumi Masaki.**

**Miyuki coord she weared in the concert is ****British Coord.**

**Sunami ****coord she weared in the concert is Ice Blue Frill Coord.**

**Rumi ****coord she weared in the concert is ****Ageha Red Coord.**

**Michiko ****coord she weared in the concert is Blooming Coord.**

**Masumi ****coord she weared in the concert is ****Prism Cyber Coord.**

******To know more about them follow this link -**

******anime - fanon. wikia wiki / Colorful _ Bright**

******Remove the spaces.**


End file.
